


Artistry

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, F/F, Femslash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Ladies Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-30
Updated: 2006-01-30
Packaged: 2018-10-26 08:42:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10783377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: Cho is an artist





	Artistry

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: For [](http://roseeva.livejournal.com/profile)[**roseeva**](http://roseeva.livejournal.com/) who wanted Cho/Ginny: Ink  


* * *

  
She dipped the quill into the ink, watching the tip turn black. Careful not to spill on the blanket, she removed it and began to draw. The image began to take life. A few lines, a circle, an angle here and a curve there. Her attention was focused on the picture in her mind, the sharp black ink against the pale skin. It was beautiful.  
  
  
“Cho.”  
  
  
The name was whispered, full of longing and desire, but she did not halt her sketching. Using the soft end of the quill, she brushed it over the lines she had made, hearing a soft moan from her canvas as the feather touched hard nipples. Cho’s lips curved into a small smile as she looked at the design, quickly adding more lines, watching the picture take shape.  
  
  
“Please.”  
  
  
“Shh, Ginny,” she hushed her lover, never looking away from the drawing that was forming on the lithe redhead’s stomach and breasts. Placing the quill on the blanket by her leg, she picked up another, dipping it into vibrant red ink. A splash of color was added to her image. The back of her hand rubbed against the sensitive nipples, earning another soft moan from the girl tied to the bed.  
  
  
The quill moved rapidly. A line beneath one small breast, a curve beneath the other. Circles and a triangle on the flat stomach of the Gryffindor, a line from belly button to the auburn curls between her legs. Her free hand played in the curls, fingers delving into wet folds, her canvas moving as Ginny writhed before her.  
  
  
Cho put down the quill, content that were was enough red in her work. Picking up another, blue was added to the red and black image on Ginny’s bare skin. Her left hand was dripping with juices, two fingers stroking her lover as she drew. The colors dripped and blended as Ginny moved, blurring until they took form to match the image in her mind.  
  
  
Leaning back, she surveyed her work, her hand slipping from between Ginny’s legs as she licked her fingers. “It’s perfect,” she declared as her eyes looked away from the design to find brown eyes focused on her. Smiling wickedly, Cho sucked on her finger, tasting Ginny as she put the quill down and began to caress her breasts. “You taste good.”  
  
  
“Please Cho.”  
  
  
Cho moved between Ginny’s legs. “Don’t move or you’ll ruin my drawing,” she warned before she lowered her head. She licked Ginny from arse to clit, listening to her lover beg for more. Content that the ink would no longer run, she focused on the pretty cunt before her. One hand moved behind Ginny, raising her arse from the bed, Cho’s tongue lapping at her juices.  
  
  
“God yes,” Ginny whimpered.  
  
  
Cho fucked her with her tongue before licking down to her arse. Spreading the firm cheeks, she moved her tongue between them, hearing Ginny’s groan of pleasure as her tongue slowly slid inside the tight ring of muscles. She lapped at her arse as two fingers moving inside Ginny’s cunt, waiting until she heard the soft pleas for release before withdrawing her tongue.  
  
  
Sliding up Ginny’s body, their lips met as she rubbed against the redhead’s thigh, her fingers still thrusting into her. “Come for me, Ginny,” she urged as her thumb rubbed her clit, her free hand moving between her legs as she twisted her own clit, moving back and forth on Ginny’s leg as was careful not to smudge her drawing.  
  
  
Ginny came with a soft cry, her release flooding Cho’s hand as her body arched off the bed. Cho followed soon after, her juices soaking Ginny’s leg, a whimper escaping her lips as she came. Falling back on the blanket beside the trembling redhead, she pushed her hair away from her sweaty face as her breathing calmed down. Looking at Ginny, she smiled suddenly. “Oh no. The ink smeared. I guess we’ll have to start all over.”


End file.
